Dangerous Lover
by Feral's Revenge
Summary: Jesse and Brennan have broken up and Brennan wants to know why! Lexa trys to get through to Shalimar about why she won's let her in! A new Mutant arrived! Mpreg MM,FF We're back in action!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: cathy2005 and me have enjoyed writing this story and will update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: We do not own this show in any way. We just like messing around with it.

Warnings: This is SLASH people! Please do not read if you do not like slash or male pregnancy.

" Come on Jesse, it doesn't take this long to make a move in chess" Brennan says as he began to get frustrated from the waiting. " Brennan, I can take as along as I want" Jesse says not looking at Brennan; still concentrating on what he was doing.

" Fine, while, you are ignoring my patience I am going to get something to drink, and when I come back I want you to have made a move" Brennan says standing up.

Soon as he arrived in the kitchen. Shalimar was sitting their eating. " So, how is your date with Jesse going" she said with a small smile on her face. " Were not on a date, we broke up remember he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now, and I am going to give him his space... until tomorrow when I bother him again" he said moving to the fridge removing two beers.

"Brennan, if you love him, then tell him" Shalimar said. "That's probably the reason that he broke up with you in the first place, because you're afraid of the words.....I....say it with me....I" Brennan stopped her.

"I am not afraid to say I love, I always say it.....I love you" he said. "Yeah you only love me as a friend" she said as an eyebrow rose, "You love Jesse more than a friend... admit it".

"_Brennan is in love.......Brennan is love_" Shalimar sang it Brennan's ear. Brennan replied by covering his ears. "Stop it" he said. "Hurts to here the truth" she said as she made her way of the kitchen. Brennan walked back into the lounge area where Jesse was. Since Jesse was just sitting back relaxing Brennan assumed that he was just waiting for him to come and make his next move.

"Are you done" Brennan said. "Yeah, your turn" he said grabbing the beer that Brennan handed to him and putting a large smile on his face. Jesse placed the beer on the floor once he took a slip of it and stood up. "Brennan, I have to use the bathroom, so make your move" Jesse said running into the darkness. Brennan stared at the chess board. He could not figure out where Jesse moved. It was a good 5 minutes before he just gave up and move the piece, seeing the gap, he moved his queen from his king. Hoping that Jesse would not notice that piece, if he didn't then he could take this king next turn and have checkmate.

Brennan heard the toilet flush then heard the door open. Jesse sat back in his seat and looked at the board.

"Don't even ask where I move because I'm not going to tell you" he said feeling satisfied with his move. Jesse stared at the board; then moved his queen about 3 spaces from Brennan's king.

"Ha! Checkmate" he said clapping and putting the hugest smile on his face. Brennan looked at the board twice before saying: "You cheated" he said. Jesse smiled and stood up. "Well as much fun as that was I'm going to sleep" he said standing up. Brennan quickly stood.

"Why don't you let me tuck you in" he said in a seductive. "Brennan I'm a big boy, I can tuck myself in". Jesse walked away, but was stopped by Brennan again.

"Brennan, why the hell is wrong with you, why are you acting so weird". "Why did you break up with me" Brennan replied wanting to know the reason that Jesse, wanted to end everything. Jesse meant everything to him. He did love him. But because of his past, he hadn't been able to say the words to anyone.

"Brennan, drop it" he said trying to move past Brennan. "Come on Jess, you mean everything to me, you just ending what we had, doesn't just get dropped without an explanation...now spill it".

"Brennan, I just am not ready for a relationship right now, okay" he said. "Do you love me" Brennan said. He watched as his former lover hesitated. "I don't have to tell you that" he said trying not to let the tears in his eye's fall.

"Come on Jess, tell me.....I...I love you" Brennan said. Jesse starred at him. "I love you too, but how am I going to keep a relationship with a person that can't keep a steady relationship, for more than 3 days," he said before brushing past Brennan only to be stopped by Shalimar.

"Guys, I think, that maybe you should check this out," she said as she led them to the nearest computer. "What is it," they said. Shalimar hit a button on the computer. Proxy blue's face soon showed.

Proxy Blue:  
_The body was found not to far from the location of the old research facility Genomex. Though we have not much information. The condition of the body is unexplained.  
It was mostly bones, rotten, as if it has been sitting there for almost hundreds of years. The killer disappeared.  
With out a trace. Police are now combing the area for clues as to find our mysterious killer. _

Shalimar turned the computer screen off. "Lexa is taking with 'The Dominion' now to see if she can find anything out about our killer" Shalimar said.

"Mrs. Pierce".

"Tell me what you know about this mutant killer, he keeps leaving all his bodies near Genomex. Does it have something to do with one of the experiments that they did there, before it was burned down?" she said.

"I would leave my nose out of this Mrs. Pierce".

"Yeah, well, you know when I know something I don't just leave my nose out of it" Lexa said as she lay back in her chair. "Now, you can tell me or I can find out, either way I'm involved now".

"We believe that this new Mutant has something to do with one of the later experiments that were going down, with a scientist named Charles Jake, we believe that he was involved in Project 'Nine'."

"Project 'nine'?" Lexa questioned.

"Project ' Nine was an experiment that he was working on.....a mutant named Warner Chine, capable of a spiders abilities....". He said before being interrupted by Lexa.

"You mean like Spiderman's abilities.....well who new super heroes exist" she said.

"He was capable of all of Spiderman's abilities...anyway....Charles, experimented on him. He wanted to see if there was a way to upload his powers, to see if he could make him stronger, but something went wrong, and he began turning into this spider like figure....they podded him so that he would destroy or hurt anyone".

" Well, when the place exploded he must have escaped" she said. " I have to tell the guys this".

" No, you already now too much stay out of it" he said. " Like I said I'm involved" she replied by the turning off the computer and finding Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar.

Please, please, please, please reviewâ. I'll give you a cookie? No? How about a BOX of cookies?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Cathy's fault. Not mine. I had to wait for her. The next part will be up sooner I promise. Oh yeah. I baked cookies! (Passes them out to all good reviewers.) Enjoy yourselves! If you need more cookies then review again. I'm thinking of auctioning off the boys at a warehouse I have recently rented.

Disclaimer: We do not own this show in any way. We just like messing around with it. Why? Because we are bored.

Warnings: This is SLASH people! Please do not read if you do not like slash or male pregnancy.

Lexa finds Shalimar and the boys bending over the computers trying to find some more information from Proxy's report. She says, "I found out some information. The Dominion says that this mew mutant's name is Warner Chine, part of project nine, led by a scientist named Charles Jake. He was supposedly podded years ago."  
Shalimar says, "He must have just gotten released. What are his abilities?" "Warner Chine is an arachnid feral, sort of Like Lorna Templeton." Jesse says looking at his computer screen.  
"Well isn't he just a pull off of Spiderman," says Brennan. Lexa nods, "Yeah, he has all of the same abilities as the comic character. But unlike Spiderman, he has been through many experiments to enhance his powers and it was turning him into a spider."  
"That must be how he's able to do what he does."

"So what are we suppose to do, he doesn't seem that dangerous" Brennan said. "Oh yeah Brennan! He just goes around swinging from building to building poisoning people, for the fun of it" Lexa stated.  
"I get it" he replied. "So, we are gonna but on some clothes and go fine him...now. Aren't we?" Lexa said. Everyone looked around. "Great no one has any comments, let's go" she said as she went to prepare the helix.  
Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar moved to go get changed.

Jesse moved to go his room. Once he was in he closed his door, and grabbed his stomach before moving to the bathroom and vomiting. For a while he just stayed in the same place, catching his breathe, then grabbing the closet towel and wiping his mouth. Jesse sat on the toilet seat and cried to himself. He heard someone knocking at the door. He quickly stood up and cleaned himself up in the mirror before moving to the door.  
Shalimar  
" Hey, Jess....what's the matter?" she asked. "Nothing, nothing, wrong" he said moving away from the door and sitting on the bed. "Come on Jess, you can tell me anything you know that right" she said.  
"Yeah, of course, I know that......nothing's wrong" he said once more trying to ignore Shal question. "Okay.....I just wanna to tell you that we are leaving in an hour" she said.  
Jesse nodded.   
"Come on Jess, something is bothering you....please tell me, come on you can shut Brennan out but you can't shut me out answer me" she said. Jesse starred in space for a while. He felt his stomach bubbling.  
"Jess..." Shalimar whispered.  
Jesse got up and shut the door. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Brennan" he said. "Scouts honor" she said raising her hand.  
Jesse looked at her. "Come on Jess I was just playing around, I promise to say a word Brennan or Lexa" Shalimar said taking the grin off her face.  
"I'm pregnant" he said. Shalimar starred at him for a while. "Who's the father" she said. "I don't know" he said. "Jesus Jess".  
"Its Brennan, Shal he's the only one that I've been with" he said sitting down and covering his face with his hands. "What am I going to do Shal".  
"You are going to tell Brennan" she said. " He has a right to know... you know....is this why you broke up with him; you felt that he probably couldn't handle it".  
" I just thought that maybe......he would......that....I....that our relationship would go downhill if he knew and that we would sooner or later end things....so I decided to did it before Brennan...hurt me".   
"Jesse, you never even, gave Brennan a chance, he loves you, let him take care of you and the baby" Shalimar said hugging Jesse. Jesse and Shalimar just sat in the same position for a while, until they heard a knock on the door.  
"Come on" Shal said. Brennan walked in the room. "Jesse....Shalimar change of plans, were leaving now theirs been another murder" he said rushing out of the room.  
"Jesse, maybe you should stay here" Shal said. "No, I'm not staying here, I'm going" he said getting up and going in the bathroom. Shalimar gave out a heavy sigh before going to her room.

Well? What do you think? Review and please tell us what you think. You're reviews help get the story rolling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dangerous Lovers

Disclaimer: neither Cathy nor myself own Mutant X. It WAS previously owned by Tribune until they decided to make a bad decision and stop the show.

Warnings: This is SLASH people! Please do not read if you do not like slash or male pregnancy.

Authors' Note: Uh… well it's just me right now because it's my turn and I'm just really lazy. I also have a lot of work on my plate so here it goes... You have been warned.

Jesse and Shalimar reach the plane around the same time. Jesse sits in the chair next to Brennan at the controls. He takes a quick glance over at the older man and turns back towards Lexa, "So where is the dead body?"

Lexa says, "It's in an alley on Pine. We should be there soon. The name of the victim is Todd Jeffreys. The body is like the last one it seems there aren't any major similarities between this one and the last one and that's what makes it so interesting."

"What? No hidden Genomex pasts? No anger- because- you- made- me- a- mutant issues? Not even a power junkie gone wild?" Brennan asks surprised by the rarities of the non- Genomex based murders.

Lexa shrugs, "It's not really clear yet, and that's why we're gonna go and see about it."

I warned you that there was nothing to this. I really tried to warn you. This was merely a way to tell you that I still exist and this story WILL be updated.

Cathy: We NEED to talk.


	4. Chapter 4 kinda

Chapter 4

Author's Note:  
Alright, well first off it seems like I'm alone on this for now, so now I must figure out what the plot was to this thing (I didn't really come up with it), bt no fear! I will figure something out... hopefully. So yeah. If you have any suggestions PLEASE make them. Struggling to keep this thing alive.

But anyways, here's another little clipit to keep people satisfied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and never will. Tribune did.

Warnings: This is SLASH people! Please do not read if you do not like slash or male pregnancy.

Lexa walks over to the reamains of the body, "Hey Jess"  
"What is it?" Jesse responds, walking closer towards her. "Did you look for Jeffreys in the new mutant database"  
Jesse thinks and then shakes his head, "I can if you want? Why, you think that might be the connection"  
"Well Warner has a grudge against Genomex, that's why he drops the bodies here, and maybe... I dunno. Maybe if we find out the other victim's identidy we can figure out if this guy's a new mutant or a scientist"  
Jesse says, "Well I'll go to the Helix and see what I can dig up"  
Shalimar and Brennan come over, "We found something interesting"  
Lexa asks, "What is it"  
The two lead her to an alley. In the alley are webbing. In the webbing it says, 'Genomex shall Pay'  
Brennan smirks, "I win for the Genomex Grudge"  
"Good, so you can be the one to go back to Sanctuary with Jesse and find out more. We'll continue to search around here" Lexa says.  
Shalimar rolls her eyes at the two. She begins to continue her search, "Well while you two de- age 20 years, I'm gonna go and see the remains again. Maybe we can find a wallet or... something."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baack! And I brought the second author. 90 of this chapter is Cathy's doing. Let's all thank her for coming back and joining us! This story is beginning to get on a roll here.

And "m sorry about the delay, I've had to uh sorta retake my math class and it's driving me a bit crazy. Don't have much of a summer break this year, but don't worry. The next chapter should be sooner.

And have a happy Fourth of July!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse runs towards Lexa and Brennan, "I think I found out why the mutant killed Jeffreys. Apparently, he was involved in "Project Nine". Now from what I read, there were 3 other scientists involved: Edward Morgan, Casie Beckers, and John Newman, since no victims have turned up in the last hour, my guess is that the mutant is not aware of their location."

"Did you look to see if you could find their locations?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah, only one. John Newman; the others seem to have just disappeared."

"Well my guess is that they went into hiding; they probably knew their work would be coming after them sooner or later," Brennan says.

Lexa starts, "Then our best bet is to get them all to Sanctuary and keep them safe. We should head back so we can see if Sanctuary's computers can come up with more information that can lead us to them."

---------------------------------------

Soon as they arrived at Sanctuary Shalimar told Jesse to get some rest and let them worry about finding the information. Of course at first he protested, but then came around.

But before he could even lie down he found Brennan standing in his doorway.

"Can I help you?" Jesse asks, folding his arms.

"Yeah, you can tell me what is going on with all the weird behavior." Brennan says shutting the door.

Jesse turns around and sits on his bed. "I don't know what you are talking about." Jesse says, trying to avoid the fact that it was killing him inside. The truth was literally tearing apart his insides. All he wants to do is tell Brennan the truth. So that maybe they could start over again and be happy together like they used to be.

But then he has to think about whether Brennan would even accept this child. How would he react, would he be happy? Would he be angry for him not telling him that he was pregnant? Or would he just reject him and turn his back on him, pretty much making all of Jesse's fears come true?

Brennan would probably laugh in his face and tell him that he was crazy. Or say that it wasn't his.

No… he can't tell.

"Jesse Please, even though we're not together you are still my best friend and we can get through any problem." Brennan says, walking towards the bed. He grabs Jesse's hands and pulls him into a tight embrace. Brennan feels the drips on his shoulder, only pointing to the fact that Jesse was crying and very upset.

"I can't… I" Jesse begins to whisper into Brennan's neck.

"Yes you can Jess; we are gonna get through this." He whispers back.

"Not this, Brennan. When we were together we could get through anything, but not this… this is something that's gonna be in our lived forever… and... there's nothing we can do to make it go away." Jesse says, burying himself further into Brennan's neck.

"Please tell me." Brennan begs, "We'll get through it, I promise."

Jesse says nothing for a couple minutes. They just stand their, both men holding each other tightly.

"I'm pregnant." Jesse whispered.

Soon as it came out he feels Brennan tensing up and knows it is not a good sign.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brennan asks, pulling a frightened Jesse back and looking into his blue eyes. "Why?"

Jesse shrugs, "I was scared… scared that you wouldn't love me anymore because I'm pregnant. I just ended our relationship, so in the end I… and the baby, wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh Jesse, I don't hate you, I love you, and this is a problem we are gonna get through."

"You mean it Brennan? You're not just saying that because you feel sorry for me?"

"Now, you need to rest and I'm gonna go make you some tea to help you relax." Brennan says, walking out of the room.

"I've been scanning this for almost an hour and have come up with nothing!" Shalimar says frustrated.

"they really don't want to be found," Lexa says. She looks at her friend, "Shal, why don't you relax?"

"I can't, I have to find this guy," she says.

"No you don't, you need to relax and get some sleep. I'll keep looking for them." She walks over towards Shalimar.

"I don't-"

Lexa smiles and puts a hand on her should. "Rest, we're not in a hurry."

Shalimar nods, "Alright." She goes to kiss Lexa on the cheek, but Lexa moves so they kiss straight on the lips. They continue until realization of what is going on hits Shalimar.

"OH god… I… I'm sorry." Shalimar stutters and rushes off towards her room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Having fun? Wasn't that scene out of nowhere?

Don't blame me. Cathy is back on board and the story's coming along.

Please review and tell us what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I've forgotten one the last few chapters. Don't own it. at the moment it seems like no one does.

This chapter was written mainly by me. Cathy helped a lot though. The updates on this thing are slow because I have a REEEEALLY busy schedule this summer.  
BUt on with the story!

---------------------------------------

After the scene with Lexa the only thing Shalimar can do is go towards her room. Once on her bed she touches her lips, the exact place Lexa's lips had just met hers. 'Why now? why'd she have to do that? all i wanted to do was give a goodnight kiss to one of my good friends to sorta flirt but no. She moves on and kisses me! i have no clue what to do'  
she smiles to herself though,'but now that i know how SHE feels I can finally do what I had planned'  
She gets up and goes towards the kitchen to make some coffee for her and for Lexa.

In the kitchen she runs into Brennan making tea with a smile on his face.  
"What's got you smiling, handsome?" Shalimar asks teasingly.

"I just had a conversation with Jesse. He's pregnant. I'm making him tea to help him relax." Brenan says taking a look over at Shalimar.  
"ARe you still working with Lexa?"

"I'm going back soon. Puting coffee on so it'll be ready when I'm ready to go back. Gonna take a quick nap." She makes her point by taking a large yawn. She then looks back over at Brennan. "I'm happy for Jesse and for you. You two'll make great parents. I'm also glad you are back together"  
She smiles, "you make a cute couple." After putting in Lexa's favorite type of coffee she heads back to her room for her nap.

-------------------------------------------------

When Brennan enters Jesse's room he sees the molecular bending over his laptop.

"What are you doing? You should be relaxing, napping, and waiting for me." He places the tea on the bedside table and takes his boyfriend in arms.

Jesse snuggles up closer, "I was looking up stuff about the baby."

"Oh? What sort of stuff?" He looks over Jesse's shoulder at the screen.

"The Kind of stuff that's gonna helps us out. Now come on," he puts the computer away. "That can wait for later. I'm tired and I really just want to rest with you."

Brennan kisses Jesse, "That can be arranged." 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, this place is… dull! I must do something about that and get it well…. Almost active again. So lemme see what I can do.

UM….

Shalimar takes the two drinks she has just made and watches Lexa get up to stop the search for a while. She waits patiently until the brunette has left the room and leaves the warm mug on the table. She slowly walks off towards her room to plan her next move on how to handle Lexa.

She falls into her round chair and sighs. "God this is harder than it should be!" Picking up a pillow, she begins to play with the tassels and plan aloud, "Well, I could come right out. She's not exactly the most… emotional and that could be problematic, although it would lay all my cards out and the ball would be in her court." She groans, "But that leaves a very definite 'NO' chance. Definitely don't want that."

A knock on the door startles the conflicted feral. She jumps, "oh! It's open!"

Lexa walks in, "Hey… just wanted to thank you for the tea. I needed it. And um… yea. Gotta get back to searching."

"Hey, take your own advice. It can wait another day. Can't find this creep if we're too tired. Right?" Shal puts a friendly hand on Lexa's arm.

Lexa gives the hint of a smile and a slight laugh, "Yea. Right."

Shalimar says, "Hey, since you're the only one who doesn't know now. Jess is pregnant."

Lexa's jaw drops, "Since when!"

"A few days now, I guess. Most likely a week or so. He just told me." Shalimar smiles, happy to finally have a baby around.

"That's amazing. So Brennan knows too?" Lexa walks further into the room.

Shalimar leads her to the bed for some girl talk.

"Yep. This'll be so fun." She begins counting off the things they will need, "We'll need a crib and a room, and a lot of diapers, and we need to clean house at the toy store. Oh and some cute onesies. I wonder if they sell little Armani onesies!"

Lexa laughs, "This baby will be quite spoiled with you as an aunt."

"And you too!" Shalimar adds.

"Not quite," Lexa says. "I'm not really part of the family."

"Haven't you noticed? Of course you are. You're just a long- lost- but- now- found- sister."

"That's quite a mouthful," Lexa responds.

"Mhmm. Just go with it. You are part of this family, even if I have to drag your size 3 butt into it."

"Size 5." Lexa states.

Shocked, Shal says,"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh. I had you as a 3." Shalimar contemplates.

"No way. Too much jello for that." Lexa laughs. She yawns, "I think I'm going to take my advice and go to sleep."

"Alright," Shal says, "Goodnight."

"Night Shal."

Brennan yawns and tries to move from his slightly uncomfortable place. He finds a heavy weight holding him back and remembers falling asleep with the man he loves and the baby they have been blessed with. Opening his eyes, he watches his lover sleep.

Brennan finally begins to notice movement, "Hey Jess. In a minute, I was gonna declare you dead."

"Ha ha." Jesse growls. "Is it morning yet?"

"Close enough. I've lost track of time. Can't just look out from a mountain."

"What does the clock say?" Jesse asks, agitated.

"7 am. Come on, let's go get some breakfast or something."

"Coming. Coming."


End file.
